


<韓勝宇x你>02-(下)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seungwoo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 1





	02-(下)

在你還沒反應過來時，韓勝宇進到屋內，並把門關上  
這時你才發現，他的頭髮濕了，身上也都是雨水  
看來你剛在洗澡時，外面下起了大雨

「你這樣會感冒的!!!」  
你將椅背上的毛巾拿起，然後幫眼前的大型史努比擦乾  
「不是接下來有重要的歌唱比賽，要是感冒怎麼辦….」  
你一邊擦韓勝宇的頭髮，一邊擔心地說著

有點過長的瀏海遮住了他的眼睛，所以你看不清他現在的眼神

是多麼的炙熱

在你準備要把毛巾放回原位時  
韓勝宇欺身上前  
將你困在他與床之間

「還在生氣嗎」  
你被韓勝宇突然的動作嚇到  
還有他那令人不容拒絕的眼神

平時總是溫柔的樣子，你對於這樣的他有點陌生  
所以沉默了幾秒

「我會讓你說的」

接著你感覺到左側的脖子傳來濕潤感，看似輕柔，卻是最讓人難耐  
每一下都是惡魔的誘惑

「勝..勝宇...停…停下來…」  
身體微微顫抖 連聲音都不自覺變得像蜜糖一樣  
這只是刺激著惡魔前進

韓勝宇一邊用舌尖舔舐你的脖子，一邊將手伸進你的上衣裡  
因為剛洗完澡又一個人在家，你只套了件oversize的T-shirt  
韓勝宇修長的手指 在你腰內的軟肉畫圈圈 又捏又揉  
這是你未曾體會過的酥麻感

背部是你的敏感帶  
他用指尖輕輕遊走在上面，每一下都像在撥弄你的心

你現在腦子無法思考，除了對於這樣的韓勝宇陌生  
還覺得想要更多卻又害羞的自己很矛盾

接著那雙手到達了祕密的叢林  
你開始慌張

「不….不行 那裡…不….行」  
你的聲音顫抖，但身體卻像是等待已久一樣  
當韓勝宇修長的手撫過時  
他的嘴角勾勒出好看的微笑

那是惡魔的信號

「你不誠實，明明已經這麼濕了」  
邊說邊將手指插入  
你忍不住發出了聲音  
「嗚…..嗚…..」  
像是被欺負又沉迷其中的獵物  
接著是清晰的水聲，遲來的羞恥感讓你閉上眼

「看我」

充滿命令 讓人無法拒絕的口吻  
你睜開了眼  
看見他將你的蜜汁，全部吞入口中  
你的臉瞬間脹紅，身下的穴口不停收縮  
像是渴求更多

覺得自己變得很奇怪，加上身體反應  
你的眼角留下了生理性淚水

「你…..你欺負我….」  
「你這樣說不對，是誰都不回訊息又不接電話 ?  
一個人在家，不確定是誰就開門，還只穿這樣」

韓勝宇邊說邊將身上的束縛解掉，頭髮還有一些雨珠   
看起來瘦卻線條分明的肌肉，好看又誘惑的刺青

「還有 明明喜歡卻不老實」  
刻意在你耳邊低語，你覺得頭腦更不清楚了

當你打了個冷顫時，才發現身上的衣物已被脫去  
韓勝宇是不是有在練，哪有人脫衣服脫這麼快

「我……我哪有」

「沒關係，等等就讓你聽話」

你覺得穴口被緩慢地摩擦，像是要進來又不要進來地來回摩擦

韓勝宇真的  
太折磨人了

你發出蚊子般的聲音  
「進……進去吧」

「什麼 我聽不到」  
他故意露出平常溫柔的笑  
明明現在卻做著相反的事

太過分了，還說不是欺負我

「求你….勝宇…..」  
身體的渴求 讓你說出羞恥的話

「終於誠實了」

在你驚呼時，一股衝力進入你的體內  
溫暖緊緻的穴肉剛好的包覆著 沒有多餘的空間  
一下子被塞得滿滿的，讓你覺得肚子有點痠痠的  
但很滿足

「嗯…..哼………」  
不自覺得發出誘人的聲音  
接著是一深一淺的插入  
「還在生氣嗎」

在這種時候問這問題，太故意了  
還一口氣插到深處

「我才....沒…..有....」  
連一句話都不讓你完整說完  
你報復性地咬了一口他的鎖骨  
卻沒想到 現在這情況 可是要付出代價的

你整個人被抱起，面對面跨坐在韓勝宇腿上  
「動給我看」  
你看到惡魔的壞笑  
而你只能接受

雙手環住他的脖子，慢慢地上下移動  
接著你發出比之前更激烈的叫聲  
「啊……嗚……啊……不行…..那裡……」

韓勝宇知道你的敏感點，用力頂了一下  
看著你享受在情慾裡的樣子  
他就想捉弄一下

「以後不准再不回我訊息、不接我電話，還有…….  
不准穿那樣開門，除非是我」

說完，在你撩人心弦的聲調中，兩人到達了天堂

重新清洗之後，你整個人抱著棉被，縮成像一團球一樣  
身體的疲累讓你很快就進入夢鄉  
韓勝宇將兩人的衣物和手機放好後，躺上床 將你牢牢抱緊

此時你的手機傳來了訊息:   
「我剛要去你家時遇到韓勝宇，他叫我把麻辣燙帶回去吃，說會帶晚餐給你，你現在還好嗎?」

看來，真的是一份獨家套餐。


End file.
